This invention relates generally to imaging and, more particularly, to monitoring performance of a detector in an imaging system.
In at least some known medical imaging systems, such as a computed tomograph (CT) imaging system, an x-ray source projects a fan-shaped beam which is collimated to lie within an X-Y plane of a Cartesian coordinate system and generally referred to as the "imaging plane". The x-ray beam passes through the object being imaged, such as a patient. The beam, after being attenuated by the object, impinges upon an array of radiation detectors. The intensity of the attenuated beam radiation received at the detector array is dependent upon the attenuation of the x-ray beam by the object. Each detector element of the array produces a separate electrical signal that is a measurement of the beam attenuation at the detector location. The attenuation measurements from all the detectors are acquired separately to produce a transmission profile.
In known third generation CT systems, the x-ray source and the detector array are rotated with a gantry within the imaging plane and around the object to be imaged so that the angle at which the x-ray beam intersects the object constantly changes. X-ray sources typically include x-ray tubes, which emit the x-ray beam at a focal spot. X-ray detectors typically include a post patient collimator for collimating scattered x-ray beams received at the detector. A scintillator is located adjacent the post patient collimator, and photodiodes are positioned adjacent the scintillator.
Multislice CT systems are used to obtain data for an increased number of slices during a scan. Known multislice systems typically include detectors generally known as 3-D detectors. With such 3-D detectors, a plurality of detector elements form separate channels arranged in columns and rows. Each row of detectors forms a separate slice. For example, a two slice detector has two rows of detector elements, and a four slice detector has four rows of detector elements. During a multislice scan, multiple rows of detector cells are simultaneously impinged by the x-ray beam, and therefore data for several slices is obtained.
The channels of the detector typically are ganged together to form the rows. Channel to channel variation in the z-direction can result in generation of image artifacts. As the detector ages the gain variation changes due to radiation damage. Corrections for such channel to channel variability are know, but the effectiveness of such corrections depend on the magnitude of the variability.